


A Good Man Till The End of The Line

by birdbutt



Series: Is This Goodbye? [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Death, Fake Character Death, Feels, M/M, Mention of Minor Character Death, Pain, graveyards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdbutt/pseuds/birdbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from a drabble off tumblr.</p><p>He’s silent as he stands before the tombstone. Hands grasping the flowers in his hands with a ferocious grip. The drops of rain around him forgotten as he reads the stone over and over and over…</p><p>Winterfalcon death!fic no one asked for</p><p>Next segment will be out tomorrow</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Man Till The End of The Line

He’s silent as he stands before the tombstone. Hands grasping the flowers in his hands with a ferocious grip. The drops of rain around him forgotten as he reads the stone over and over and over…

_James Buchanan Barnes_

_March 20 1925 - August 18 2015_

_Beloved Friend, Partner, and Soldier._

_“A good man till the end of the line.”_

Sam can’t help but feel as if he could have done something to save him, to get him out of there before the building collapsed on him, before he was crushed. They had spent hours searching for the body among the rumble and debris but came up with nothing; Sam was burying yet another empty casket.

“You weren’t supposed to leave. Not yet.” His grip tightens onto the flowers as he shifts where he stands. Mud squishes under his boots as the rainfall begins to lift up.

“We still had that movie to watch.. what was it.? Um..” He stops. Hand rushing up to his face to wipe the tears falling down his face. “The Breakfast Club, right..right..“ A frown droops the ends of his mouth because Bucky isn’t here to respond to him. He’s not here at all. His body is under that building and the casket 7 feet below him is completely empty. 

Bucky is gone.

————-

Sam walks away completely soaked from the down pour. Leaving the bouquet of flowers resting against the grey marbled stone.

The rain has let up by then, clouds moving across the sky to allow the sun to shine down upon the earth. Warming the soaked ground and the head stone to a man who’s not even dead.


End file.
